dr_gameshowfandomcom-20200215-history
Good Bird, Great Bird
Game Page Dr. Gameshow Episode 50: Good Bird Great Bird. In-Studio Guests Charlie Hankin Matt Porter Games Played House Meeting Submitted by Jo Firestone How to Play Just like the Honeymoon Game, but with roommates. Questions asked: * What's your morning ritual (#1,#2,#3) * What is your most typed word Winner(s) No winners, just getting to know everyone and maybe work out some issues. = ) Make it be Christmas Submitted by Eric Scheib (sp?) from Boston, Massachusetts Theme Song Hey, what do I do with this hunk of clay Just make it Christmas Necessary Background It's almost Christmas and there's a lot of good Christmas stuff like movies and candy canes, but I wish there was more Christmas, and that's where this game comes from. This game is all about making this not about Christmas about Christmas. How to Play The contestants will each get separate things and have to explain how they would make them Christmas. The player who best makes their thing Christmas wins. Manolo will be the judge, and have to judge using Grinch Metrics. Grinch Metrics are: which things make his heart grow the most sizes. Callers Fred from North Jersey Winner(s) Fred from North Jersey Prove that Bird Submitted by Jess Watson from Brooklyn, New York Theme Song Can you guess what that thing is It's a bird, but I don't fully believe you So you're going to gather the evidence That proves that this thing is a bird And wings don't count How to Play Contestants name as many birds as they can think of in 20 seconds. Real birds, fictional character birds, as well as made up names that sound like birds will be accepted. After the contestants list the birds, opponents each name one bird to challenge. The contestant then has 10 seconds to prove that bird! This may be done by providing the Latin name, describing the bird's feathers, habitat, behaviors, or mating rituals. Contestants can also prove that bird by providing a bird call, telling a story about encountering the bird in the wild, or something else that proves the bird exists or did exist. Each contestant takes a turn but may not duplicate bird names. Points are judged and tallied by Jo. 1 point for each real sounding bird on the contestants list, and 1 bonus point if they prove that bird at the end. Callers Lillie Newton from Virginia Winner(s) Lillie Newton from Virginia Rock, Core, Wave or Punk (Previous week's winner) Submitted by Jake Gould Theme Song These are list of words Necessary Background There's tons of new music out there, but record store clerks are losing their minds. Who can properly categorize it all? Hard Core, Hard Rock, Dance Wave, Noise Core, New Wave, Glam Rock, Scene Punk, Dance Punk, etc. We need more categories! It's your job to come up with more genre categories, sub-categories, and such. How to Play Players are given a noun of a person, place, or thing and they must pair that noun with an appropriate suffix of Rock, Core, Wave, or Punk, and then describe what kind of music it is and who would listen to it. Example: Pencil Wave * A sub-genre of electronic music that can find it's roots in librarians who recorded and looped it with the sound of pencils sharpening, tapping, being snapped, etc. and shared it with each other via the inter-library media transfers. Very popular with bibliographies and less populated ares of eastern Europe. Winner(s) Charlie Hankin Matt Porter Winning Game Make it be Christmas Manolo's Intern Applicants Fred from North Jersey Trivia Charlie and Matt are roommates, and have been, on and off, since college. Fred is a butcher, but he wants to work in radio. Two callers called in with misconceptions: one thought it was The Goddamn Dave Hill Show, the other thought he could win if he was the 91st caller. George wants to show Manolo a cool app.